The power socket has been a basic accessory for vehicles nowadays to meet the demand of drivers and passengers. There are increasing demands, apart from as a cigarette lighter, for other in-car electronic devices, CD or mobile charging kit, for example. Consequently, conventional power plugs have to be plugged into the cigarette lighter socket to acquire power.
The conventional power plug (cigar or cigarette lighter plug) extends a pole from its center and two stretching spring plates on the two sides of the external ring of the protruding pole as the other pole. The two poles are connected to the respective pole in the cigarette lighter socket to form a closed circuit. It is usually a direct current of 12V.
There is only one socket present in one vehicle at the moment. Therefore, the cigarette lighter is inserted into the socket for lighting a cigarette, and the further use of other electronic device, a handsfree mobile phone for example, can be only done by unplugging the cigarette lighter first and then the power plug of the electronic device may be inserted for power.
The present applicant has filed an “one-to-two multi-accessory adaptor for a vehicle” and approved to be bulletined as the Taiwanese publication No. 539301, which can render the cigarette lighter socket to be used for the cigarette lighter and other power plugs. The head cover of the aforementioned invention is rotatable left and right for the insertion of the cigarette lighter and other power plug for power. It has been favorably received among customers. However, simplifying the welding process to enhance environmental conservation and reduce assembly procedure is the best way to cut down manufacturing cost.